


something so magic about you

by littlelooneyluna



Series: Robron Week 2018 [6]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Superpowers, alternative universe, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: Day 6: Irrealis/AU -Aaron’s family hunt and capture the Powerfuls, those in society who misuse their powers to carry out deviant acts. Aaron has a new target, Robert Sugden and suddenly the lines between good and evil begin to blur.





	something so magic about you

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

 

Aaron Dingle is _not_ a grass.

And anyone who says so should expect a thump to the nose, or the eye, wherever Aaron sees fit basically.

He holds his own, Aaron does, knows exactly who he is, who his _family_ are.

Think of the mafia, and then think _bigger_ and you'd find the Dingles.

They're dotted around the world and he's here, in wet Yorkshire, trying to find yet another evil genius to hand over to his family to sort out.

He walks into the meeting, ten minutes late just to prove a point and when he does, Cain looks ready to wallop him one.

"You're late." He hears, only he doesn't really pay attention. He shrugs and Cain calms himself down just in time to give him his instructions.

Cain.

His uncle.

He's been in this business since he was about nineteen, works as the leader of the operation since his father's untimely death.

He's got a son himself, a wife, a loving little family set up but he still tries to prove that his hard as nails with his whole checkered shirt and jeans combo.

Aaron's shuffles down on the leather chair, watching Charity paint her nails black in the corner of the room and do what she usually does when she's involved in these 'meetings'

Absolutely nothing.

Cain leans over the table, "Another one. This bloke, he's _slippery_."

And Aaron's heard that before, he's heard about all the ones who think they're indestructible.

They're not.

"Right." Aaron nods his head. "So, quick sleep sedative and bring him back here then?"

And he expects Cain to just nod his head like he usually does, show him a picture of the bloke and leave him to it.

But he holds back and Charity laughs.

"Wait for this Aaron." Charity's saying, teasing just a little.

"It's not going to be like that this time." Cain says, crosses his arms over. "This one is _hard_ to track down. He'll take time to wear down enough to strike. And he's - he's also -"

"He likes men. Sometimes." Charity chirps in and -

 _Oh_.

"You think I'll sleep with him for _this_?" Aaron's so indignant about it because this is all supposed to be about being _moral_ and having to loan his body out for a quick strike is _not_ what he had in mind all those years ago when he first joined.

Cain looks so annoyed that Charity starts laughing.

"It won't come to that. Just - wear down those walls and keep him sweet and then getting him will be easier." Cain points out, and he makes sense but Aaron's in over his head, he _knows_ it.

"Right then." Aaron says anyway, clears his throat and wipes his hands against his jeans. "What's he look like then?" He says.

Cain turns the photo over and something inside him clicks.

His heart pounds and, the bloke looks like the smuggest shit in the world to be honest.

 

~*~

 

The Dingles weren't meant to be like _this_.

Once upon a time, _they_ had the powers and were bat shit crazy with it.

They were the ones using it for all the wrong reasons.

They were the Powerfuls of some sort.

Then the government tracked them all down, turned them over and instead of being chucked into prison cells, they were turned into _spies_.

Their job: turn over the others, the ones who exploited their powers and did whatever they liked which could 'destroy the social solidarity within the country.'

And Aaron's using this all to make up for what he used to get up to.

The recklessness, the regrets.

But no, they are not snitches.

Not at all.

 

~*~

 

'The Powerfuls are dangerous, unique individuals who threaten society. They have absolutely no control over their abilities and are thought to be glitches amongst our world which we have the duty to straighten out.'

The video stops and Aaron's little eyes widen as he sticks his hand in the air and gets his teacher's attention.

"Are there any _good_ ones?"

Apparently it's a ridiculous question because the class of nine year olds just start to laugh at him and he turns red.

"Aaron, if you find a good Powerful. You'll be the luckiest boy in the world."

And something about her words manifested into some sort of mission for Aaron.

Deep down, all subconsciously.

 

~*~

 

Aaron holds up the picture of the man in his hand and looks around the street.

Cain's been tracking his movements and apparently he spends his days drinking in a pub called The Blue Moon.

Aaron's squinting against the street again and then looks at the neon light from across the street.

He follows its colour and then suddenly dives a hand back into his jean pocket. He needs to remember this bloke's name.

It's Robert.

Robert Sugden, 28, regular sad sap mope it seems.

Aaron sees him as soon as he enters the place.

He's at the bar, drinking a bottle of beer and then using his left hand to wave out in front of him and take money from the till.

Aaron's mouth hangs open a little as it somehow ends up in Robert's pocket.

Something inside him almost finds it funny and then he clears his throat against it and approaches him.

He tries to master the classic 'sorry, didn't see you there' act as he brushes past the man.

Robert raises his head too quickly though and Aaron is forced to look at him and he trips against the chair next to the man.

He nearly staggers and Robert rolls his eyes against the weird bloke falling over himself.

"Reckon you've had too much to drink." He says, a passing comment at _most_ but Aaron's quick to latch onto it.

He looks at Robert sitting there, leather jacket on with a blue crossed shirt. He's got his hair pressed against his forehead and the dark lightning of the place is enough for him to get lost in as Aaron looks at him.

"Uh, no - I'm sober." Aaron waves a hand out and doesn't know what to say suddenly because he never gets this far.

He hasn't ever needed to.

"Oh yeah, and I'm Prince Philip."

He's got bite about him, too much of it and Aaron sighs hard before leaning against the bar and looking at him better.

Robert stares back at him, looks at the way the clearly younger and fitter man is sporting a puffy leather jacket and a soft frown on his face.

And he doesn't know why exactly he's wasting his time on the likes of himself but -

"You going to get me a drink for tripping me up then?" And Aaron sort of hates having to pimp himself out like this but Robert's _bad_ , a danger they need to to tackle and he's only doing his job.

He watches Robert just sort of stare at him. "No." He says and Aaron's face falls a little because okay yes it's been a while since he's tried to chat up a bloke, _but_ -

"That's charming." Aaron retaliates, a resilience about him instantly because he will not go back to Cain and tell him that he failed.

Robert frowns at the bloke. "I'm not exactly good company."

Aaron shrugs, sees a villainous way about the look in Robert's eyes. "Who said I'm after any _good_ company. I just fancy a drink." He sits down next to Robert and smiles.

And Robert,

He buys him one drink.

 

~*~

 

Robert doesn't do this stuff anymore. He doesn't sit at bars with blokes and rabbit on about his own life.

He doesn't get _asked_ about his life either.

But this man, Aaron he's learnt, seems to strangely give a shit.

"What brings you here then?" Aaron's asking, and my goodness he needs to work on his chat up lines a little more because the way Robert stares at him is strange.

"Bad day, week, year." Robert could go on, but Aaron is clearly younger and sprightlier than he is so there's no point trying to drag him down into what he feels.

Aaron nods and quickly learns that Robert is absolutely _impossible_.

Sometimes there's just nothing you can do in these situations apart from take a sip of your drink and try again.

And try he _does_.

"So you live alone?" Aaron plays with the coaster in his hand over and over again and then watches Robert look at him awkwardly. "That's not me inviting myself, chill out."

And Robert almost scowls. "Good. Because I'm not _gay_."

Aaron's eyes flicker and this is probably why Cain said it was hard to get him on his own.

If he's so far into the closet like this then how exactly is Aaron meant to strike?

He shrugs it off, suddenly won't let the denial ruin what was quite good progression.

"I wasn't suggesting that you were mate." Aaron's jaw tightens, and he hates this son of a bitch a little for being so rude. A change of topic might ease him down into something. "I _wished_ I lived alone, got a little sister and mum to contend with."

And Robert turns even more cold at that.

"That's nice." He says, and then his head is hanging down and he's finishing his drink. "Look, I've got to go. Nice to meet you and everything but -"

Aaron stands quickly. "Wait, not yet." He says and Cain's probably ripping up his hoodies as he speaks for being the least bit subtle. "I - I've -"

Robert is utterly _lost_.

"Do you want money or something?" He says.

And Aaron turns red. "No." He snaps. "I was just -"

Something, just _something_ about the way the bloke is standing in front of him looking almost interested in him is enough to make Robert say what he does.

"Fancy a drink back at mine?"

And Aaron's not even sure how he pulled that one off.

 

~*~

 

Robert's flat is typical of what he knows about the man.

One word: Clinical.

White tiles, wooden flooring, weird pictures of artwork.

Aaron turns his head in all directions as he soaks it up and then he looks at Robert standing by the sofa.

"You _can_ sit." Robert says, sits down and waits for Aaron to do the same.

When he does something twists in his chest.

"Nice flat." Aaron nods his head a little and Robert scoffs.

"You hate it. I can tell." Robert rolls his eyes, nearly laughs and Aaron likes the sound of it.

He really does.

"No I don't." Aaron lies, turns towards Robert and frowns as he looks over his shoulder. He's got about a million books on his shelf and maybe talking to him about a passion of his will settle him. "You a reader?"

Robert nods. "Helps pass the time." He says and then he waves a hand and the television sparks on.

There's some boxing match on, and Aaron's eyes widen.

"I thought this was only being shown in America?"

And _oh_.

For a second, just one or two, Aaron forget that Robert was a Powerful, used his power for shitty and illegal purposes.

"I found some ways." Robert says, and nobody knows about his powers. Not anyone he hasn't actually grown up with so telling Aaron is ridiculously spontaneous.

He half expects Aaron to run.

But he doesn't, instead he smirks. "So, you're one of those ones? Thought they'd put you into instinct." He says, crosses over and sits down on the sofa with ease.

Robert's heard that about a billion times. "One day they'll catch me, drain the energy from my body and I'll be normal." He doesn't even seem that fazed and Aaron's eyes nearly pop out of his head because he's never actually known what happens after the Powerful are passed over to the government.

He supposes they give them some medication or something, not drain -

"You said reading helps pass the time, you don't work?" Aaron's asking, he tilts his head against the way Robert smirks.

"Not anymore. It got boring." Robert says, watches Aaron frown like he wants to know more. "I used to go around dabbling with identities."

Aaron's eyes widen. " _Fraud_?" He almost shouts and Robert leans across and puts his hand over Aaron's mouth.

It makes Robert tingle and he pulls his hand away quickly.

"It was fun at first but then I was just getting away with it all the time. So I left."

Aaron is almost in awe of how easily he can speak about it.

He's quit his job after ripping people off and Aaron doesn't even know what to think.

"Got to use my powers for something."

Aaron's eyes widen again. "And so you what? Spend your days doing dodgy shit with it?" Aaron's almost scowling and he still absolutely cannot believe that Robert is such a smug dick about it all.

"What else is there to do? It's not like I have anyone I _care_ about who might need my help is there." Robert is suddenly so set in his ways and Aaron leans his arm against the sofa and looks at him.

He's had a pint, and now a beer and he's making sure he keeps a clear head about these things.

"You're wasting it away though." Aaron says quickly, gulps hard against his passion.

"Why the fuck do you care so much?" Robert snaps back, because he's still not even sure about who the hell Aaron is but against his better flipping judgement he's back in his flat.

Aaron's mouth hangs open and he wavers for a second before shuddering. "I don't. I'm just _talking_ , you know, that's what people _do_."

And it's rich coming from someone like him who was the world's most impossible teenager.

Robert watches him, soft hair now, and something startlingly honest about his eyes and he doesn't even know why exactly this is happening.

But he feels this ease around this absolute stranger begin to settle in. "Go on, there's clearly a reason why you are so bothered."

And he doesn't talk about himself, that's not what happens.

But this man is the challenge isn't he?

He's the one who he needs to try extra hard with so he does the unimaginable and is actually honest.

"I could have done with being someone like you a few times in my life. That's all." Aaron shrugs his shoulders against a slither of a confession and Robert's eyes flicker a little.

"I reckon everyone could. It's not as amazing as you think though." Robert plays with the bottle of beer in his hand. "All it does is - is leave you feeling all this _guilt_."

"Guilt?" Aaron's eyes almost turn soft and Robert's eyes turn glassy.

"Forget it."

And Aaron doesn't want to, but he does, for the sake of all the making progress stuff.

"Okay." He whispers, looks towards the hem of the jumper he's wearing and then feels Robert staring at him strangely again.

Robert just keeps looking at him and then suddenly he shakes his head. "You should go now." He says.

And Aaron feels something ripple through him because he's got to do this _again_ then.

"Alright." He nods, stands and Robert is just still staring at him. "Nice - nice meeting ya then." He says, and he walks towards the door as Robert nods at him.

"Bye." He says, and Robert is not okay with the effect Aaron leaves on him.

 

~*~

 

"He's not gay!" That's the only thing Aaron can shout at his Uncle the next day.

Because he's positively fuming over the fact that he was attempting to chat someone up who was not interested whatsoever.

"We didn't say he was." Cain has a hand on his hip and turns towards Charity.

"He dabbles." Charity says, "Why do you think you ended up back at his flat you wally."

And Aaron _knows_ why.

"Because he felt sorry for me." He moves round the desk and sits on the heavy leather chair with a loud thud.

Looking around the room is so intimidating that he chooses to look down instead because looking at the many men before him who have caught the Powerful is always daunting.

His Uncle Zak was the best in the business, after he was stripped off his power and everyone else who followed his blood line were as well.

Aaron always thinks about what it would be like to be one, have all of that potential.

But then he thinks about how awfully some people use it and he's happy that he has his job.

Being on this side is much better. That's what everyone tells him.

Most of the time anyway, because _now_ he's got his mum coming through the doors with his sister and they look so utterly unimpressed.

"You're using him as bait?" Chas draws this massive conclusion and it's not so _outlandish_ but at the same time, unreasonable.

Aaron's twenty three years old. Nearly twenty four.

He can make his own mind up about things.

You'd think so anyway.

Chas flaps her hand up. "You're literally -"

"The bloke is slippery, he's been in our sights for ages now and Aaron's just gently aiding him into some sort of ease so that we can strike." Cain looks so tired of having to repeat himself and Aaron sighs against it all until Charity is getting involved.

"Calm down babe, we're not pimping him out." Charity says, and that only makes Liv laugh her head off.

She's sort of in awe of Charity, wants to grow up and be just like her and Aaron will not let that happen.

He knows that they're the good guys but sometimes when he thinks about the way they strike and capture people and hand them over to the government, something churns in his stomach and he doesn't like it.

No, Liv is to stay as far away from this side of the family as possible.

Despite the fact that she _actually_ has no blood ties to the family, the Dingles, and can do what she likes.

She's only eleven years old, has long blonde hair and this cheekiness about her. Chas treats her like her own kid since Sandra passed away, and their dad was where he should be.

Rotting in a prison cell.

He's lost in dark thoughts for a second and then he sees his mum wave a hand in his face.

"Love. He could be dangerous. He _is_ dangerous."

Aaron rolls his eyes, kicks his feet up on the chair and sighs. "Yeah and I can be too." He waves a hand out. "I can look after myself. Honest."

And Robert doesn't _seem_ dangerous.

He seems ridiculous and pathetic and just your average dick. Most of the Powerfuls are, just smug about the energy they have and the way they can use it whenever they want to.

Chas worries her forehead and then looks at Cain.

"How much longer then?"

And Aaron gulps hard, he wants to know how long this is going on for as well.

"A few more days. Relax, will ya? This smarmy Sugden is getting caught soon enough."

Cain almost grins with it and his wife Moira is so utterly unimpressed by how much pleasure he gets out of effectively stripping people of their powers, that she shakes her head.

She's a lot like Aaron is.

She finds the grey lines between their line of work and sits right outside it.

Aaron wishes he could sit outside it all like she does sometimes.

 

~*~

 

Aaron's meant to run into him, that's what he's meant to do.

Cain knows exactly where he is because he's tracked him down.

And Aaron ends up in a park.

He watches Robert for a second or two, sort of tries to work out how exactly he's supposed to explain why he's showed his face again.

He doesn't get the chance to think though, not really.

Because suddenly Robert is arguing with some bloke, proper going at it and the next thing he sees is Robert pushing his hands out and the bloke ends up in he lake in front of them both.

Aaron's mouth hangs open, literally _hangs_ open and he doesn't know what to say until Robert is charging away and falling into him abruptly.

"Oi, watch where -"

Robert is suddenly startled to see Aaron again, in an awkward, _embarrassed_ way sort of way.

He hardly looks great and Aaron looks -

Good.

"Oh." He pulls a hand through his hair and is suddenly all self-conscious. "What are you doing here?"

And Aaron flaps for a second. "Walking through a park. What are you doing?" He asks, "Chucking people in lakes?"

"Ponds." Robert retaliates, and then he gulps hard against it all.

And yeah,

Robert is just a dick who deserves what's coming to him.

"He deserved it." Robert says suddenly, hands shoved into his pockets and a spotted blue jumper fitted against his body.

He looks at Aaron, the scowl on his face and he doesn't know what else there is to say.

Especially when some passes by are looking at the idiot flapping about in the water and helping him out.

Aaron squints a little. "Why did you do it?" He asks, and this bloke is so ridiculously impossible to read that Aaron is almost drawn to him in a way he hasn't ever been draw to a Powerful before.

It's ridiculous.

Robert shrugs a little. "Like I said, he deserved it."

Only Aaron doesn't buy that, he doesn't _need_ to buy anything to be honest.

He just needs to get Robert on his own and slip something into his drink and make sure he's out of it when he bungs him into the back of his car and sends him off on his way.

The thought makes him catch a breath and then Robert is giving him this uncharacteristically kind expression.

"You really want to know why?" Robert asks, and something, just something about this man in front of him fools him into thinking he wants to know.

When he doesn't.

When Aaron is probably a hard worker, has a decent job, good standard of living or whatever.

It's sort of maddening that he's bumped into someone like Robert, _again_ , and wants to talk about his craziness, _again_.

"Tell me over a coffee." Aaron says, starts walking towards a cafe close by and -

He smiles a little as he hears Robert following him.

 

~*~

 

Robert is a lot of things.

He really is.

Aaron literally watches him steal from the till as he walks in, charms some woman's bracelet off of her wrist the second later and then is somehow able to make him smile against it.

In this odd sort of, should be disapproval way.

Robert's got a cream slice he's tucking into when he decides to start talking and Aaron's listening.

"He was my brother." Robert says steadily. "Doing my head in, so I used these to do something about it." He says, waving his hands up a little to show Aaron.

It's Robert's casual tone that sets Aaron on edge.

"He could have been hurt." Aaron frowns against the story.

Only Robert rolls his eyes. "If I wanted him dead, I could make that happen. I do have _some_ control."

Aaron disagrees entirely, because that's what he's been told all his life.

The Powerfuls are dangerous because they're _not_ in control of what they do.

They're emotional and manipulative and need to be suppressed before they do anything else they shouldn't.

Aaron makes a small sound and Robert frowns at him.

"If you think so little of me then why are you sat here?"

And that's a good point.

Aaron almost flaps a little and then smiles faintly. "There's - something about you I suppose."

And Robert feels something turn to jelly inside of him. "My insane _dark_ use of my powers?" He's dramatic with it and Aaron laughs.

Almost genuinely laughs and Robert eases.

"What happened today isn't even that bad. Andy's used to me by now." Robert moves back towards his coffee and sips it before kicking his feet up against the chair the way Aaron does.

"Yeah?" Aaron entertains it.

Robert nods. "I got his wedding ring engraved with 'village idiot', just did it myself. Sort of _wished_ it into existence as he put it on at the alter."

Not his proudest moment.

Aaron's face nearly drops. He wills it not to only because he reckons Robert will recoil back into himself.

"Right then." Aaron clears his throat, and Robert is still a dick, but maybe not so much of a dick who looks back on his behaviour and is _proud_ of it?

No, Robert seems upset as he thinks about it.

"If you know what you're doing is bad then -"

"Why don't I stop?" Robert frowns and then he's gulping harshly. "Because it's easier Aaron. You wouldn't understand."

And no, Aaron _wouldn't_ understand.

That's about right.

"Yeah. You're right." Aaron sighs a little and there's something there that he can see in Robert.

Something sensitively _good_ about him, deep, deep down.

 

~*~

 

He ends up back at Robert's.

Because it rains, like really rains and Robert takes pity on him again and lets him stay until it eases off.

That was a few hours ago.

Now, Robert is quite nearly drunk and Aaron shouldn't be too but he _is_.

Aaron's on his sofa, staring at Robert and -

He's a good looking freckled fucker.

There it is.

Finally, almost finally, he seems to admit it.

Robert has something about him and Aaron is terribly drawn to it that he sort of doesn't know what to do.

He's got a jawline, intense and sharp and there's this freckly pattern darted across his face and -

When he smiles, he _smiles_.

He's drawn away from his thoughts when Robert passes him another beer and they seem to settle into some sort of conversation.

It gets _deep_ and Robert doesn't know why he wants to bare all, but he does.

He has his face down resting on his hands against the sofa and he sighs.

"I've not always been like this." Robert says, eyes flickering. "I used to want to do _good_ with my powers, and then -"

Aaron leans closer a little, eyes soft and warm and face red from the heat of the place.

"Then what?" Aaron whispers, sensitive slightly to this man in front of him who he is quickly discovering, is an absolute paradox of a person.

Smug, rude, bad, and yet sensitive and emotional too.

Robert leans his head further against his hands and gulps. "My mum, she - she died in a fire when I was fourteen."

Aaron's eyes widen to how horrific it sounds and then he watches Robert's eyes begin to glass over.

"My brother did it, he didn't mean to. He was just a kid but - he _caused_ it and I couldn't _stop_ it." Robert doesn't mean to get like this, but suddenly he's back there and the flames are everywhere and he has no control of what happens to his mum.

She's inside, she's _screaming_ and -

"My dad wanted me to help. He - he thought that I could but I couldn't. I was too young, the flames were too much." Robert gulps, and something inside him just aches so suddenly.

And Aaron, his body is cold against it all. He can't help it, just can't _help_ but lean forward and gently stroke Robert's hair.

He only does so for a second but it's enough and Robert sort of looks up at him in shock.

"I didn't want your sympathy." He says, because this is Robert Sugden all over, he pulls and pushes and even when someone like Aaron comes along, he still finds a way to ruin things.

Aaron scowls, something pulling in his chest. "What? No, I'm not giving you my - my _sympathy_. I just -"

"Just what?" Robert tries to get out, head buried a little further down. "Understand how it feels to have someone's death on your hands."

"Yeah. I do as it happens." Aaron shouts, over the the alcohol in his system and the fact that he's never done this before.

He's never offloaded like this.

He's never had reason to.

Robert frowns against the way Aaron speaks, "What do you mean?"

And they're so close to each other now, Robert's pressed his thigh against Aaron's and he doesn't know how to breathe right.

He really doesn't.

Aaron wants to tell him to forget what he's said, something so deep within him does.

But Robert pulls this face, a hand gentle against Aaron's for just a second.

"I - I had a boyfriend, Jackson. He was paralysed in an accident and I helped him die." Aaron bites at his lip, and something inside him seems to break.

Something so clearly alters as Robert just stares at him with nothing but this understanding in his eyes.

He isn't running, or looking scared or confused.

"He wanted to die? You helped him?" Robert whispers, and Aaron nods against it. "You did a good thing." Robert concludes with a gentle ease Aaron wishes he had about what he did.

"Sometimes - I just wish I could have saved him from it." Aaron says. "It happened so long ago but -"

"It still hurts." Robert understands so deeply that he suddenly pulls a hand in Aaron's.

He feels something slip away, maybe it's a facade, maybe it's all this need to push people away.

Aaron can't breathe suddenly against it and he doesn't know what to say as Robert keeps holding his hand.

"That's why I act out with my powers, 'cause the day she died - there was just no one else in the world I could help. I'd rather use it badly then convince myself that I can help and _fail_ all over again."

And Aaron sees beyond the idiot, the mean bone headed twat.

He sees someone who cares deeply, someone who is guilty and sad and _scared_.

Aaron watches the water in Robert's eyes begin to roll down his face and he catches a tear.

"You don't need to be scared." Aaron says suddenly, "You're a good person Robert."

And Robert turns his head away.

"No I'm not." Robert manages to say. "You don't even know me Aaron."

And that's true.

"I know that you're an idiot, by underneath you're -"

"A scared little boy." Robert rolls his eyes, no heat behind his words at all.

Aaron frowns, so suddenly he holds Robert's face up by his chin. "You could be _great_ you know."

Robert doesn't know what to say, just sees all this honesty in Aaron and he's bawled over by it so easily.

"Aaron -"

And maybe Aaron's losing his mind but he does the most least professional thing in the world.

He dives forward and kisses Robert hard on the lips.

He has his hands flying towards Robert's hair and everything tingles through him as he feels something spread through his chest.

It's like Robert is pulling him towards something so real and he can't do anything about it.

He doesn't even want to.

Oh and Robert kisses him _back_.

Until Aaron is pushing Robert away and everything ripples through him.

There's lines.

You don't cross certain lines and Aaron's just catapulted over one.

He wipes at his mouth and Robert sort of just hangs his hands in mid air.

"I'm sorry." Aaron says, gulps hard and fast and feels all this pressure raise in his head.

Robert shakes his head, "No. You don't have to be -"

"You're not even gay." Aaron's saying, because _that's_ what matters.

He stands and Robert babbles about something and tries to explain himself but Aaron doesn't give him the chance to.

"It's alright." Aaron says, "Look. I'll - I should go."

And he does.

And he hates himself for the way Robert looks as he leaves him.

 

~*~

 

He's adamant that someone else takes over.

Literally adamant.

"Why can't we send Charity in? She can slip something in his drink and -"

"Carry him out discreetly?" Cain frowns harshly. "Stop being soft." He tells him.

And then Aaron closes the door.

"I kissed him last night." He admits, chews at his lip and then gulps.

He expects some sort of reaction but Cain just pulls a face.

It screams so what, and then he _says_ it.

Aaron's eyes widen. " _So_ I - I'm getting too involved." He tells him, "Can't you see that?"

Cain rolls his eyes, swivels on the office chair and then looks at Aaron properly. "All I see is some flappy mess who's getting on my nerves." He says. "Do you know how many kisses Charity has charmed out of the Powerfuls before turning them over?"

Only that's _different_.

Only he can bet anything that Charity didn't go home and touch her lips all night and feel something wild because of it.

Maybe he's been single too long.

But Robert kissed him and everything tingled.

Aaron's eyes flicker as Cain tells him to get on with it and he backs towards the door.

Slams it a little as he goes.

 

~*~

 

He follows Robert and watches him talking to his brother, he watches him apologise for the day before.

He smiles against it,

Feels himself falling flat on his face.

 

~*~

 

One minute Robert is within sight and the next Aaron feels him behind him.

"Alright?" Robert dares to say, and Aaron spins around to face him. "We've got to stop meeting like this." He says, pulls his hand out and suddenly the man walking beside them speeds himself up and disappears down the street.

Aaron almost laughs at his power and then Robert smiles a little at him and he can't breathe.

"Yeah." Aaron finally says a few seconds later. "I was - I was going to get a coffee. I'm in a bit of a -"

And suddenly Robert sights a woman from across the road and somehow manages to take her coffee and pass it to Aaron.

He hates himself, he hates that Aaron's making him act like some love sick fool.

"Cheers. I think." Aaron holds the cup in his hand and feels the heat of it radiate through him.

He glances up at Robert and he's wearing this black leather jacket, it clings tightly and Aaron looks away again.

"Can I explain a few things?" Robert asks, "I feel like I should, considering what happened yesterday."

Aaron blushes under it.

"You don't have to explain." He tells him, because he doesn't trust himself not to do something daft if he's left alone with him.

Robert's eyes flicker. "It's not every day I tell someone about my dead mum Aaron."

And it's not every day Aaron's tells someone about his dead boyfriend either.

"Lead the way." Aaron gulps, and Robert shudders against it before he's walking towards his flat.

 

~*~

 

Robert has a hand on Aaron's when he starts to explain.

"I - I wanted to kiss you yesterday Aaron. I did." Aaron's heart is heavy against the way Robert speaks to him, their bodies pressed together a little on the sofa.

Aaron nods his head a little.

"But I'm not gay - I'm - I'm not _gay_." Robert says, so adamant against it and Aaron had no idea how _human_ Robert was until right now.

Because he's confused against who he is maybe and Aaron knows only too well what that feels like.

He really does.

"You don't have to explain." Aaron says, plays with the bobbling of Robert's jumper.

"I do." Robert gulps. "Because if I don't then I - I don't think I'll ever tell anyone." He shuffles slightly on the sofa. "I don't admit to - to liking men 'cause when I _do_ all I can think about is what my dad would think."

"Your dad?" Aaron whispers, tries his hardest to coax something out.

Robert nods, eyes glassy. "He caught me with a boy when I was fifteen. I didn't know it was wrong, it didn't feel wrong. But he made it that way." Robert looks towards Aaron and frowns. "That's why I - I - I don't say that I'm -"

"You're - you're bi-"

"Bisexual." He feels something _lift_ from his shoulders because Aaron isn't looking at him like he's mad. "Yeah. I am."

And Aaron's so guilty for being here, being apart of this realisation or whatever it is.

Robert gives him a watery grin and Aaron nearly drops his coffee but Robert catches it and it hangs in mid air for a few seconds.

Everything is so warm suddenly and Aaron is so proud of Robert that it aches.

It doesn't even make _sense_ either.

Because he's only known him for all of three days but -

"I want to kiss you now. If that's okay." Robert whispers, and Aaron _lets_ him kiss him.

He lets Robert almost dive into this feeling and Aaron's getting caught up in it as he feels a hand run through his hair.

Aaron pulls away again and then he feels Robert look startled, sorry.

"Stay. I'll get us something to eat or something yeah?"

And Aaron,

He flipping nods his head.

 

~*~

 

Aaron thinks he's seen something good in Robert, he's becoming certain of it and then the delivery guy makes a shitty comment and -

Aaron literally watches Robert wave his hand out and suddenly the guy's motorbike has a busted front tyre.

" _Rob_." Aaron's shouting, pizza getting cold as he looks towards the window and sees the bloke nearly starting the engine.  
"Fix it. He's going to hurt himself." Aaron is almost demanding it and Robert's eyes flicker.

"He was being homophobic." Robert pipes up. "He was being horrible about you, about us."

Aaron's eyes flicker and he realises that _this_ is how Robert cares about people.

And in Robert's head, retribution justice is the best thing in world to carry out.

Only in Aaron's head, Robert's just proven yet _again_ how dangerous he is.

"Fix it." Aaron says again, louder this time, and Robert gulps hard before Aaron can visibly see the tyre being pumped back up.

His shoulders relax and Robert bites at his lip nervously. "I was only trying to -"

"He could have been _killed_." Aaron snaps. "He was a dick yeah, but that doesn't mean you go and do _that_." He runs a hand through his hair and Robert is this idiot in front of his eyes again.

He's the stupid twat but he's also this fool who almost doesn't know any better.

That's how it comes across anyway.

And Robert says as much.

"After my mum died, I lost all _sense_ of morals, me." And this isn't him feeling sorry for himself, this is him voicing something so scary and sad to admit.

He doesn't know when enough is enough anymore. He acts out and hurts and then he thinks differently afterwards.

It's all this power, it's the fact that he's this person who people _fear_.

"You probably hate me. Don't ya?" Robert whispers, "How _sad_ is that. I actually _care_. I don't - I don't usually care." He's tripping on his words a little and Aaron is sort of in awe of this messy paradox of a human who is sitting in front of him.

He joins him on the sofa and shrugs. "Why are you so hard on yourself?" He asks, genuine concern seeping through as Robert shudders.

"I'm just being honest. I'm - I'm evil. I'm a Powerful Aaron, don't you know what that means?" His eyes are a little glassy and Aaron suddenly wants to kiss him so much that it aches everywhere.

"I know - I know what I've been _told_. But you disprove a lot of that Robert Sugden." Aaron almost dares to smile as Robert looks at him, thankful, sensitive.

"I don't want you to be scared of me." Robert whispers, something deep and sad in his voice that Aaron can't help but blink against.

Aaron sniffs, a gentleness about the way he smiles. "No, I'm not." He whispers back.

"I really like you Aaron." He admits, to himself, to this bloke sitting in front of him who seems to want to stick around.

Aaron gulps. "I really like you too." He says, and it's sweet, and he hasn't felt like this before.

And it's _true_.

Robert kisses him, he kisses him and Aaron let's go of absolutely everything he feels.

He allows Robert to hold him against the sofa and kiss him and kiss him until he can't breathe right anymore and everything is _heightened_.

And then everything _halts_.

Because Robert tugs at his jumper in his excitement and he sees what Aaron's forgotten all about.

His tattoo.

It's a dark long spike, printed into a thick black circle.

It's a _symbol_ of the family, what they do, their job.

And it's also enough of a sign to warrant the way Robert pulls away from Aaron in absolute horror.

"You're - you're one of them." Robert has this terrible look his face, it's almost haunting and his eyes are suddenly red raw. He wills him not to cry, not to do anything like _that_ but -

Aaron's eyes begin to tear up and he waves a hand up in the air. "I - I can explain."

His heart thuds out of his chest and he's out of control with it.

He can't stop feeling like this, all this _guilt_.

"You can?" Robert whispers, almost like he wants to believe that it's all some massive misunderstanding. "So you're not - you're not one of _them_?"

And one of _them_ , dedicate their lives to capturing someone like _him_.

He runs from them and their judgement and he's heard stories about the torture they inflict on the Powerfuls before they hand them over to the government.

Aaron dares to lie. He really does but then Robert arches an eyebrow and he's too important to lie to.

"I am." Aaron worries his lip, and he wipes at his face and holds his breath for a few seconds. "Robert, I didn't mean to -"

"I sat there, and I told you things." Robert can't breathe suddenly, just feels everything rise to the surface and he can't get passed it. "I told you I was bisexual. I was _honest_."

And he never is. He lies and cheats and treats people like shit.

He supposes in some strange way that he deserves this.

"So was I." Aaron says suddenly, walks towards Robert. "I didn't lie about _anything_. Not really." A tear rolls down his face and Robert winces against it before he's flinching at the way Aaron comes closer.

Aaron feels something break inside him. "Rob, you don't have to be scared."

Robert shudders. "I don't?" He says, "How can I believe a word you say now?" He breathes out sharply. "You've probably got something on you, to trap me. Is that it?"

And he's heard too many _things_ , he suddenly can't stand to see Aaron here in his home like this.

He feels _sick_ against it and -

"I never meant to hurt you." Aaron whispers. "You were this - this evil bloke we had to stop and -"

You're not.

You're not at _all_.

Robert turns away, feels everything rush up inside him and Aaron honestly hates himself.

"Get out." Robert shouts, "Get out and -"

Aaron flinches against the way Robert waves his hand out.

And it makes Robert feel even _worse_.

Because Aaron thinks he'd hurt him and he _wouldn't_.

"I wouldn't hurt you." Robert's chin wobbles, so suddenly, so quickly that he doesn't know how to stop it.

Aaron doesn't say anything, except he feels so sorry that it vibrates through him.

"I know that. I know you wouldn't." Aaron says, and in this soft sort of way, he thinks he knows Robert so much more than the three days give credit to.

"I wouldn't." Robert blinks quicker now, rubs a hand over his face and something darkens. "I suppose I _would_ though wouldn't I? In your eyes. I'm just this evil monster capable of -"

"I don't think that." Aaron says, and it's so bold, it's crossing that line again.

He shouldn't have an opinion, he should be as detached as possible but he isn't.

It's too late for that.

All he wants to do is hug him, tight and close and let Robert bury his head into his neck.

He wants to _protect_ Robert.

"I don't care what you think. So just - just go." Robert's saying, crushed against everything as he watches Aaron turn and go.

He watches him go towards the door, watches the rain start to pour outside seconds later and everything is so heavy that his heart feels too big for his body.

He holds at his chest and this sense of betrayal is so remarkably strong that Robert can't quite believe how much of an impact this man has had on him so quickly.

It hurts.

It hurts everywhere and Aaron feels exactly the same.

He's in the middle of the street when he looks up and sees Robert through his window looking down on him.

And he's _sorry_.

"Robert, I'm -"

He breathes in suddenly and then -

The sound of the car fills his ears and everything rushes up towards his head as he's thrown towards the floor.

"Aaron!"

Robert screams suddenly, hand falling flat against the glass window and he's _shaking_ , he's running down the stairs and out the building and Aaron's just _laying_ there on the street.

Someone's ran him over.

He's been _hit_ -

Because he was too busy trying to _apologise_ to Robert.

"Aaron." Robert holds him up, places Aaron's head on his lap and suddenly he's fourteen again.

His dad is shouting at him to help his mum out of the fire and he can't.

His hands are too slow and the flames are too big and -

He watches the colour drain from Aaron's face, he watches the way he's hardly breathing now and everything soft and slow is suddenly _raw_.

Aaron's dying right in front of his eyes and he can't do a thing about it.

He's not strong enough, he's not _good_ enough.

"You can't die. Come on, please."

And Robert pulls his hands up and looks at where exactly all the hurt is coming from.

Aaron's head is bleeding, just _keeps_ bleeding and Robert hovers his hand over the spot for as long as he can.

"Aaron, come on." He wills, hands held high and all this energy flowing from him _straight_ into Aaron.

And he's pleading, he's pleading with whoever he can because he's only known him for three days and he's betrayed him, nothing has been real but it _feels_ that way.

It feels like _everything_ all at once and nothing can change that.

He just needs Aaron's to open his eyes and look at him again the way he did before.

Like he cared, like Robert _mattered_ , like they could be something.

Robert's got his hands still hovering, and everything around him stops as he sees Aaron start to slowly heal in front of him.

He watches the gash on Aaron's forehead slowly disappear and -

Aaron takes a breath again.

The rain is falling hard and fast and Robert feels like he's going to be sick, like he's _empty_.

Aaron can only see Robert in front of his face as he opens his eyes and everything he feels suddenly rushes to the surface.

"Rob." He whispers out, and his words carry a level of meaning he didn't think was actually possible.

Aaron raises a hand up and strokes Robert's face, feels the rain fall down on him but he doesn't care.

Because Robert is beautiful.

"You saved me?" Aaron blinks out, because the Powerfuls only destruct and cause havoc, they don't save.

They don't -

Robert nods, face paling as he looks at Aaron. "Worth - worth saving." He whispers and then everything turns _black_ around him as he falls back and everything inside him is _drained_.

It's all completely gone and Aaron leaps towards him.

"Rob, Robert - Robert." He shakes at the man, tears falling down his face and Robert's entire world stops just like that.

 

  
~*~

 

Aaron shouldn't be here but he is.

Because what he feels has doubled under the weight of what happened a matter of hours ago.

When he got hit by a car and Robert saved him.

Robert, a mere stranger to him three days ago, _saved_ him from dying.

Aaron's got his feet up on the hospital chair as he's holding at Robert's hand.

The machines beep around them as Aaron squeezes tighter and feels a tear rolling down his face. "Come on." He wills, sniffs against how terrified he seems. "You need to wake up and I need to apologise. I need to say sorry again." His chin wobbles against it and apparently the nurses say that it's touch and go like this.

Aaron can't bring himself to think about Robert dying because of _him_.

The sound of feet shuffling towards the room make Aaron pull his hand away from Robert's and suddenly Cain is standing there with his mum.

"How did this happen then? I take it this wasn't planned." And Cain almost laughs against it, is sort of smug as he speaks and Aaron can only scowl up at him.

"This isn't funny." Aaron practically spits out. "Look at him!"

And just _looking_ at him is enough to make Aaron wince.

Cain clears his throat. "He had it coming Aaron. They all do. If you think of it -"

"I used to think that they were _all_ the same. You told me as much. Everyone did." Aaron's eyes flicker, and he turns towards his mum. "He's good."

It's such a bold statement that his heart leaps as he speaks.

And there's water in his eyes.

He's literally crying and Cain looks away like he can't sees.

"Behave." Cain's saying. "What are you talking about?"

Aaron stands. "I'm talking about the man I've been lying to for three days." He strokes Robert's hair gently and shudders. "The one who saved my life."

"Love ..." Chas starts and Aaron won't let her finish.

"He drained himself because of _me_." Aaron shakes his head. "He saved my life and - and that meant draining his powers and - and it's going to take so long for them to come back."

He goes back towards Robert's hand and tentatively hold it.

"I won't let you take his powers from him."

And that,

Well it's _something_.

Cain almost scoffs against it. "He's _dangerous_."

Only Aaron shakes his head and he knows that Robert isn't dangerous, he's hurt and he's been so wronged during his life that he cannot help but lash out and be cruel and feel _something_ from it

"I understand him. I get him. I -"

"Love you're only known him for a few days. I get that you're upset but, he's a Powerful. He needs to be stopped." Chas is just speaking directly from a textbook and he doesn't want to hear it.

And the mentality is so _wrong_ suddenly.

He gulps hard against her words and looks towards his uncle. He's still holding at Robert's hand and he breathes out slowly.

"I can help him change. I can help him be better." Aaron blurts out, and he still has tears in his eyes.

Cain just sighs. "That's not our job." He explains.

"I want it to be mine."

And maybe he's _mad_.

He might be.

Because Robert hates him for what he's done, and he doesn't blame him for it at all. But he'll try, and he'll protect him because what he feels, what he has suddenly, so suddenly felt, is _enough_.

"Aaron, don't be silly. Think about what you're -"

Aaron just shakes his head again. "Not him. Cain, please, not him."

Cain doesn't say a word. He just stares at the man laying out on the hospital bed and Chas softens at the sight of her son crying.

"He saved his life Cain." Chas says after a few minutes.

"That has to count for something?" Aaron pleads, _pleads_ and Cain just looks at him for a few seconds before he sighs.

"No one knows about this alright? We keep this in the family." It's a warning and Aaron suddenly nods against it before he's watching Cain walk out of the door with his mum.

He's not sure how he managed to do it but he thinks that's a yes and it's enough so he sits back down and squeezes Robert's hand tighter.

 

~*~

 

Aaron has his head in Robert's lap when he feels someone stroking through his hair.

It takes a few seconds for him to realise who's doing it.

And when he does, he raises his head and sees Robert staring down at him.

"Rob?" Aaron's eyes widen in surprise and something so powerful just races through his body. "God, I - you're awake."

Robert nods a little gently and can't explain what he felt when he moved his hand up and felt it slide through Aaron's hair. He was _here_ for him. "What are you doing here?" He croaks out, skin drained and pale against the white sheets and his gown.

Aaron reddens. "You saved my life." He blurts out. "I lied to ya and you - you risked everything to help me." He frowns and keeps his breathing tight. "Robert, thank you so much."

It's somehow not enough and Robert just keeps staring at him.

"It's okay." Robert says and suddenly he wills himself to do what he has to do. "You can go now." He says, because everything _else_ is coming back and Aaron's a  _liar_.

"No." Aaron shakes his head, "No, Robert, please -"

"Please what?" Robert can't even _look_ at Aaron. "You were dying and I saved you and that's it." He says. "Now I want you to go."

Aaron can't though. He can't leave things like this.

"They're not going to hurt you." Aaron panics. "I won't let that happen."

Robert just frowns at him. "Am I supposed to trust a word you say?" He spits, and he feels so betrayed and upset that nothing else can possibly be felt.

He shuts out whatever else he knows he feels for the younger man.

Aaron gulps, winces slightly. "I don't blame ya." He whispers, "But Robert, I - I -"

"Bye Aaron."

And he says it against everything else he feels.

Aaron can't believe how much it hurts, so quickly.

But he has to go.

"I'm sorry." Aaron whispers, water in his eyes again. "You - you were amazing Rob."

And he leaves before he cries anymore.

 

~*~

 

It's been a week.

A whole week and Aaron's been this absolute mope of a man.

Because he misses a man he's only known for three days.

It's that simple and it's also that heartbreaking at the same time.

"You can talk to me you know?" Liv is saying, and she's always attempting to understand what's going on in her brother's head.

He doesn't know what to say to her though. "I messed up." He explains, pulls his jumper over his sleeves and gulps. "I liked some guy I shouldn't have."

"A Powerful?" She asks, eyes wide and awake and he nods slightly.

"I found a good one Liv."

Liv's eyes sparkle in this adorable way and she looks like she doesn't quite believe it.

"But I ruined it." Aaron lets her know and she frowns a little before hugging at his side.

 

~*~

 

Cain sort of hates him even more now because apparently he's let Robert run wild.

"Look, I know you're all upset but he's on the loose." Cain dares to actually approach Aaron who's been sitting in the corner of the office with a coffee in his hand and a sad expression on his face which instantly turns into a scowl when Cain starts talking to him. "I've seen him. He's upset, being even more reckless."

Aaron gulps, imagines Robert upset and alone and it doesn't sit well with him. He suddenly hopes he hasn't got into another fight with his brother.

"Do you blame him?" Aaron gulps hard, and Cain _does_.

"He's not our problem. You need to forget him." Cain all but orders. "We've got another case on and -"

Aaron scraps his chair and stands suddenly. "I don't want to focus on another _case_. Robert wasn't just a case, Cain."

"He was a bloke you knew for three days -"

"Yeah well it didn't feel like that!" Aaron shouts back, and something so _sad_ just ripples through him until he's out of the office and attempting to have some sort of peace.

He ends up in the park, stares at the pond in front of him and faintly smiles at the memory it brings.

He knows he doesn't deserve to even think fondly of Robert, considering what he was going to do to him but he can't help it.

Aaron looks towards the ground and wills himself to get a grip but then he hears someone clearing their throat and when he looks up, Robert is staring at him.

Aaron's mouth sort of hangs open and he stands suddenly. "Hiya." He says awkwardly.

"Are you stalking me?" Robert says, hands pressed into his pockets.

Aaron frowns, "No. I promise, I'm not -"

Robert nods a little.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway." Aaron kicks a stone against the floor and Robert keeps staring at him. "Robert, can we talk?"

And he says please.

And he can't stop the way he feels.

And -

Robert nods his head a little.

 

~*~

 

Aaron didn't expect to be back in Robert's flat but here he is, on his sofa.

And Robert is miles away from him, standing in the kitchen and looking like he doesn't know where to put his face.

"Thanks. For letting me in." Aaron's this nervous pile of goo and Robert doesn't even say anything. He just nods his head lightly and Aaron gulps hard. "I shouldn't be here." He says suddenly, because Robert can barely _look_ at him. "I should go. I'm sorry." He's flapping about a little and heading towards the door and -

"You hurt me." Robert whispers, eyes flickering as he looks at Aaron with his hand on the door.

The younger man turns around, puts his back against the wall.

"I haven't _let_ anyone hurt me like that in years." Robert keeps his head down and Aaron nods his head.

"I'm so _sorry_." Aaron says, attempts to come towards Robert and then stops himself.

"You're one of _them_." Robert sniffs, "How can you even look at me? I'm everything you're supposed to hate."

And the thing is, Aaron did hate Robert.

Or he tried his hardest to hate him at least.

The first time he saw him, something lodged inside his chest and he called it hate when it was the opposite.

"I care about you." Aaron's eyes keep flickering. "I shouldn't. I tried not to but - the way I feel, it's - _a lot_." He says, he keeps saying it in his head over and over again and Robert just keeps staring at him.

"None of that was _real_." Robert whispers, but Aaron nods slowly and holds at the older man's face.

"Yes it was." Aaron nods so quickly that he feels a little dizzy for it. Robert scoffs and Aaron's heart bursts. "Look, at first, you were this impossible, smarmy git who didn't deserve what he had. But then I - I saw something _different_. What I felt and said, it _was_ \- it was true. I _promise_."

Robert doesn't know what to say to it. He just doesn't and suddenly he grips hold of the counter and blows out a breath.

"You saw all of this, but you were still trying to get my powers, through it _all_?" Robert snaps suddenly. "Tell me, tell me how that works?"

Aaron puts his head down. "I didn't want to." He tells him, "I didn't want to do that to you."

And Robert can believe that, he can see the way Aaron is talking to him and everything just rises in his chest so quickly that he has to look away from the man in front of him.

"It'll still happen though." Robert has realised that now, his power may be weak but they will make sure he has nothing left when they finally get ahold of him. "How am I supposed to know that they're not all waiting outside?"

Aaron's face falls. "They're _not_. I - I told you already, I won't let that happen to you."

Robert gulps hard. "I'm supposed to believe that?"

He said that before, in the hospital. And it hurt Aaron so deeply, so suddenly.

Because Aaron wants him to believe. He does.

And Robert wants to, he wants to, he really wants to and -

"I can't fake certain things anymore Rob."

And the fact that he's calling him Rob, for starters is enough to make Robert's eyes water.

Aaron shudders, and he's overwhelmed suddenly by the way his heart feels in his chest.

It's heavy and -

"I just - I'm sorry, and - I care about you Rob. I do." Aaron shudders, wipes at his face. "I'll go. Okay, I'll go."

Because, he could have been responsible for Robert being dying.

He walks towards the door again and then feels it slam against him. When he turns back around to look at Robert, his hands are in the air and he shudders.

"Don't go." Robert whispers. "I don't want you to go again."

And he's so startlingly honest that Aaron catches his breath.

"Come here." Robert says, gulps hard and despite the fact that he should be rebuilding that wall Aaron worked to knock down, he wants Aaron back in his arms.

And when he _is_ , something melts in his chest.

Aaron clings tightly to him, arms around Robert's neck in a way that makes them so _close_.

Robert can hear Aaron's heart beating and he tentatively moves a hand over his back.

A comfort amongst everything around them.

 

~*~

 

Aaron's laying against Robert's sleepy body and he gently strokes at his freckled arm.

He's in absolute awe and that's weird because yeah the sex was mind blowing, spectacular even but -

There was something else as well.

It drives Aaron's head further towards Robert's chest as the older man strokes through his hair.

"Aaron?" Robert whispers, fills the moon soak through the window as Aaron nods against him. "How do you know they won't try and drain me?"

And Aaron eases himself up. "Because they're family and they know how I feel about you."

That makes Robert arch an eyebrow. "How you _feel_?" He teases just a little and Aaron blushes bright red and nods.

"How I feel." Aaron whispers, leans towards Robert a little closer and kisses him. "They're not going to touch you. Not ever, okay?"

Robert feels this sudden sense of certainty in Aaron's embrace and he nods his head a little.

"But others, you're still going to go after them?" Robert doesn't know what to think about that. It's not like he has ties with any others, not tight ones anyway but just the thought of someone else getting their powers drained is pretty grim.

Aaron gulps hard and all this conflict races through him before he sighs. "Only proper bad ones." He sort of promises. "Dangers."

Robert raises an eyebrow again. "You thought I was one."

And Aaron pulls Robert's body closer to his. "I thought you were a sad mope, there's a difference." He says, and Robert pokes. It makes him laugh and Robert is in awe of the sound he hasn't properly heard.

He holds Aaron's face a little and blinks gently. "I really like ya." He whispers. "Bit scary this?"

And he means what he feels, what it _means_.

Aaron nods, "I know." He whispers, holds at Robert's hand. "But if you can forgive me for -"

"Aaron, I already have." Robert tells him and Aaron warms a little.

"We'll be okay Sugden." Aaron settles his head further towards Robert and it's been so long since he's felt this at home.

 

~*~

  
**Three weeks later:**

Robert adjusts his tie and clears his throat nervously as he waits outside the black marbled door, too big and intimating for use really.

He's fighting against the urge to start pacing when Aaron opens the door for him and smiles a little as he sees him in a suit. A navy one with a black tie.

Aaron ducks his head out and smiles. "You can come in." He whispers, before he's dragging at Robert's hand and kissing at his cheek reassuringly. "They're not going to bite your head off, I promise ya."

And there's something contagious about the smile on Aaron's face.

So he nods.

Aaron waves a hand out in front of him and gets everyone's attention in the lighted room. Charity's there with Noah, and Cain has bought along Isaac and Moira.

Aaron can see his mum and Liv there too. Although Liv has her headphones in and looks bored out of her mind.

"This is Robert." Aaron's ridiculously proud and it's odd, but he holds Robert's hand as he watches Cain eye them up and down. "I know you already know about him, who he is but - I just thought I'd -"

"Show him off?" Charity does all this stuff with her eyes and Aaron groans.

Cain's already met him, given him quite the earful about the fact that he's lucky Aaron fell for him.

He's also told him that if he misuses his powers again then things will end badly.

It sort of struck the fear of God into Robert and -

Well there's a certain gratitude when it comes to second chances, so strong and moving that things just _change_ and everything is viewed differently.

That's how it feels now.

 _Different_.

Aaron's there too, making him realise how special and good he can be if he tries.

"We're - he's my boyfriend. So - don't be horrible." He says, and Robert smiles a little as he sees Liv.

Liv likes him and he's thankful for that at least.

"As if we would be." Chas tuts out, comes over all excited and over the top. "Hello." She hasn't actually met him yet so she loses her mind.

Aaron blushes under her dramatics but Robert's amazing with it.

Everyone else nods a little too politely and Robert doesn't know what to say for a few seconds before Cain's rolling his eyes and slamming a file down on the table.

"Anyways, so we've got a next case on." He says. "A Powerful, already been responsible for some pretty hard core fraud. He's also set a house on fire for revenge so -"

"Sounds like a dick." Aaron says, and then looks up at Robert. "What do you think?" He asks and Robert sort of doesn't know what to say.

He's self conscious and awkward and he knows that this is Aaron's way of making him aware of what he actually does at work.

He's trying to make it all less scary and mean and it's working, a bit. He thinks he has something to say and then Charity comes along to shove at his arm.

"Not as good looking as you is he?"

And Robert sort of warms under the way Aaron and Charity bicker suddenly about her being _weird_.

"Anyway. The name is Joseph Tate."

Robert's heard the name, knows the face.

He supposes this is where he comes in. Aaron's bought him here to try and ease his mind but apparently he could come in use when it comes to smug business tycoons.

Everyone suddenly looks at him and he doesn't know what to say until he's clearing his throat and gulping.

"You can find him in the Land Parks Buildings. He's usually cheating people out of money there." Robert says quietly before rubbing a hand through his hair. "Oh and - there was a rumour going around that he kidnapped some bloke's kid with his _mind_. It was over a credit loan."

That earns a nod of the head from Cain and the others.

And then a breathless kiss from Aaron when everyone is gone.

Because apparently he's done good and that is sexy according to his boyfriend.

"Did I do good then?" Robert smirks a little, eyes flickering just for a few seconds and then Aaron pulls him tighter towards his body.

"You did great." Aaron whispers, kisses him again and then suddenly his heart is beating out of his chest. "Tate needs stopping, you get that right?" Robert nods a little.

And Aaron's always going to run things by Robert like this he thinks. Because he wants him to know that there's a difference between Robert and some other Powerfuls.

He's found a good one.

"I think I love you." He admits, blurts out almost with his hand against Robert's steady heartbeat.

And it's probably terrifyingly too soon and wrong of him to say but -

Robert's chest explodes and for the first time it feels easy to say,

"I think that sounds about right. I think I love you too."

Maybe he's not _all_ wrong.

There's a beat of something beautiful between them and Aaron smiles into a kiss before he pulls away.

"We going to catch this Joesph Tate together then?"

And together, doing this, for as long as Robert will put up with him and his wild family, is exactly what Aaron wants.

"Together." Robert says, and Aaron's heart swells as he looks at the older man. His boyfriend, and it's sort of mad how that's true now. But it is, and he's so lucky.

_{ "Aaron, if you find a good Powerful. You'll be the luckiest boy in the world." }_

No, he's the _luckiest_ , and God he won't tell Robert's massive ego that, but he'll tell anyone else who wants to listen and he doesn't think he'll ever stop feeling like this.

He smiles against the thought as Robert kisses him again and he holds his hand an they follow the rest of the team.

 

 


End file.
